totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
My uwielbiamy zdrowy tryb życia
Total Drama: Amazing Race - Odcinek 5 Don: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Amazing Race. Drake powoli przełamuje swój lęk przed kontaktami społecznymi stając się dobrym kumplem Noah i Owena. Eva i Fabian udają nieustraszonych przed innymi. Udaliśmy się do Chin, gdzie uczestnicy musieli przygotować zupki chińskie i wykonać jedno z dwóch dodatkowych zadań. Każdy myślał, że wykonanie zadania z diabelskim młynem będzie piekielnie łatwe, co w gruncie rzeczy okazało się być trudniejsze przez ciągnące się na drugą stronę ulicy kolejki. Ostatecznie wygrały Początkujące Sławy Ekranowe, a my po raz drugi uratowaliśmy Ojca i Syna przed nagłą i hańbiąca eliminacją. Tak, nie powiedziałem wam ostatnio gdzie lecimy, ale to nie istotne. Gra toczy się na całym świecie. A już nie przedłużając zapraszam was na kolejny odcinek Total Drama: Amazing Race. Lotnisko w Chinach '''Cody: ' Kupiłem dla nas frytki Mike. 'Mike: ' Dzięki stary. Od wąchania tych zupek chińskich zgłodniałem Mike zaczyna jeść 'Mike: ' Mogłeś wziąć trochę ketchupu Owen przybiega do chłopaków 'Owen: ' Czy ktoś tu wspominał o ketchupie? 'Mike: ' Nom... Owen zapatrzył się na frytki i cieknie mu ślinka 'Cody: ' Co jest? Chcesz trochę frytków? 'Owen: ' Wyglądają tak smakowicie 'Cody: ' To trzymaj Oddał mu swoją porcje (PZ 'Owen: ') Cody jest najlepszym człowiekiem na świecie. A ja mógłbym jeść frytki o każdej porze i ze wszystkim (PZ 'Noah: ') Nie mogłeś sobie kupić sam? (PZ 'Owen: ') Niestety, ale w burgerowni przyjmują tylko gotówkę. Musiałbym pójść do najbliższego bankomatu i wypłacić pieniądze Drake spogląda na zegarek 'Drake: ' Za 15 minut powinniśmy mieć samolot 'Agatha: ' Poleciałabym do takiej Rumunii, albo coś w tym stylu 'Drake: ' Ja chyba też, chociaż każde miejsce by po rywalizować jest spoko 'Barbie: ' No znów się spóźnia Barbie spogląda na zegarek Lucy podchodzi 'Lucy: ' Hej patrz jaką fajną trąbkę sobie sprawiłam Lucy trąbi i podchodzi do nich Jen 'Jen: ' Mogłabyś trąbić z łaski swojej gdzie indziej? Przez to prawie spadły mi okulary przeciwsłoneczne 'Lucy: ' Wybacz. Ty nie możesz zrozumieć mnie, to ja nie mogę zrozumieć ciebie. Lucy celowo trąbi jej prosto w ucho (PZ 'Jen: ') Och nie. Ja mam tej cholery powyżej uszu 'Jen: ' A to co wy zrobiłyście wczoraj na dachu było podłe 'Lucy: ' Och, to pozwij mnie 'Jen: ' Grasz nie zgodnie z zasadami, gdyby nie Jackie byśmy się pewnie pozabijały przez ciebie Lucy i Jen zaczęły na siebie warczeć dopóki pomiędzy nimi nie stanęła Jackie 'Jackie: ' Dziewczyny, to nie czas na dogryzanie sobie. Zrobimy to przy następnym wyzwaniu. Tymczasem samolot zbliża się na lotnisko 'Heath: ' O, właśnie leci 'Louane: ' Wszyscy lecimy jednym? Cóż, to lepiej niż jak w Liceum nie musimy biec za autobusem szkolnym 'Heath: ' Spoko, to ja się tylko wysikam jeszcze. 'Pilot samolotu: ' Zapraszamy na pokład! Uczestnicy zaczęli wsiadać do samolotu. Devin przepuszcza Carrie 'Devin: ' Panie przodem Carrie zachichotała Pokład samolotu 'Dwayne: ' Proszę synek, zająłem ci miejsce 'Junior: ' Dzięki tato. Wiesz, chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać o strategii 'Dwayne: ' Strategia to ciągłe planowanie synek. Ale kto o tym wie jak nie dwukrotny mistrz olimpiady szachów w szkole podstawowej, hehe (PZ 'Junior: ') Już dwa razy otarliśmy się o eliminacje. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to trzeci raz nam nie popuszczą (PZ 'Dwayne: ') To się naprawdę nazywa mieć szczęście. Jak wtedy gdy znalezliśmy tego amerykanina, który usunął mój ochydny tatuaż za pół ceny Samolot startuje Lotnisko Heath wrócił załatwiać potrzebę i widzi jak samolot odlatuje na jego oczach 'Heath: ' Ej zaraz, czy on nie miał startować o 15:30 'Louane: ' Heath Louane patrzy na niego z zirytowaniem, a ten spogląda na zegarek 'Heath: ' No pięknie. Co teraz? 'Louane: ' Złapmy jakąś taksówkę. Samolot 'Owen: ' Och, ale się obżarłem 'Mike: ' Jedynie co, to zeżarłeś moją i Cody'ego porcje frytek 'Owen: ' Ta... no bo już stygły Aisha i Matthew podchodzą do Noah, Owena, Mike'a i Cody'ego 'Aisha: ' Hej, można się dosiąść? Mike i Cody ustępują miejsca 'Cody: ' Proszę 'Aisha: ' Niestety druga część samolotu nie jest ogrzewana 'Noah: ' Ta... no to współczuję Widać jak po drugiej stronie siedzieli: Zakochani Nastolatkowie, Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie, oraz Ciocia i Siostrzeniec 'Izzie: ' Wez jeszcze sobie rękawiczki załóż 'Stiles: ' Ale mi wcale zimno nie jest Mimo to zgrzyta zębami cały czas Carrie też się trzęsie z zimna 'Carrie: ' D-D-Devin. T-t-trzymaj herbatkę 'Devin: ' Dziękuję Carrie chce się też napić herbaty, ale kichnęła 'Devin: ' Widzę, że trochę przemarzłaś. Devin ściąga swój t-shirt i daje go Carrie. 'Devin: ' Trzymaj Carrie widząc Devina zaczerwieniła się i zrenice jej sę powiększyły 'Carrie: ' Och, wiesz Devin, już mi trochę cieplej ;3 Chiny 'Louane: ' O, jedzie taksówka Taksówka się zatrzymuje 'Taksówkarz: ' Dzień dobry. Gdzie was podwieźć? 'Heath: ' Do ten.. no, do tej. 'Louane: ' Yyy... (PZ 'Louane: ') Don nie wspomniał ani słowa o tym gdzie będzie odbywać się nowa runda (PZ 'Heath: ') Może to runda bez eliminacji (PZ 'Louane: ') Zapomnij. Ostatnio już taka była (PZ 'Heath: ') No to może być problem. Barcelona, Hiszpania 'Don: ' Po dwóch godzinach lotu, w końcu dotarliśmy na miejsce Do Dona dzwoni telefon 'Don: ' Halo, Don mówi... że co... naprawdę? 'Don: ' Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli wrócić jeszcze po dwójkę uczestników Na niebie widać jak samolot zawraca Samolot Wszyscy uczestnicy poprzewracali się 'Noah: ' Nawet się nie wasz Owen Owen robi się cały zielony 'Isabella: ' Tak właściwie to po co zawracamy? 'Stiles: ' Przeprowadziłem śledztwo i mniemam iż brakuje Początkujących Sław Ekranowych. A tak dokładniej, to nigdzie ich nie widziałem Chiny Heath i Louane siedzą na ławce 'Louane: ' Przynajmniej wystąpiliśmy w telewizji 'Heath: ' Dokładnie. Czekać tylko aż ludzie będą nas prosić o autografy. Nie wylecieliśmy pierwsi 'Louane: ' Tak czy inaczej miło było pograć chociaż przez te 5 odcinków Nagle w głowę Louane coś uderza 'Louane: ' Ał Okazuje się, że to drabina, którą zrzucili z samolotu uczestnicy. Devin krzyczy z góry 'Devin: ' Hej, jeśli chcecie lecieć, to to jest ostatni samolot 'Louane: ' Wracamy do gry. Heath i Louane skakali z radości po czym wsiedli do samolotu Barcelona, Hiszpania Don pije wodę 'Don: ' Ekhem. Po raz drugi. Samolot właśnie zbliża się po 4 godzinnym locie nad Barcelonę. Uczestnicy niczym burza wybiegają z samolotu Stiles otwiera skrzynkę 'Stiles: ' Albo/Albo, piłka nożna, lub tenis stołowy. 'Don: ' W tym Albo/Albo uczestnicy muszą wybrać jedno z dwóch zadań. Mogą wybrać albo piłkę nożną, gdzie będą musieli zmierzyć się z miejscowym bramkarzem w strzelaniu rzutów karnych. Albo też udać się do pobliskiego klubu i rozegrać mecz ping-ponga z dwukrotnym mistrzem. 'Carrie: ' Bierzemy ping-pong'a 'Devin: ' Zobaczysz jak wymachuję pałką, tzn paletką 'Duncan: ' Noga (PZ 'Duncan: ') No nikt mi nie powie, że byle frajerzyna będzie wstanie pokonać mnie w tym sporcie Klub ping pong'owy 'Lucy: ' Ok, ja gram 'Barbie: ' Spk Lucy bardzo szybko pokonuje swojego konkurenta. Ten pokazuje kciuk w górę i daje jej wskazówkę 'Lucy: ' Yay Mistrzynie Obsługi Wihajstrów wychodzą na zewnątrz i czytają wskazówkę 'Barbie: ' Działaj lub patrz. Drewniana robota 'Don: ' Z powodu zbliżającej się zimy, nawet w tej części globu będzie delikatnie to mówiąc pizgać. W tym Działaj lub Patrz, uczestnicy będą musieli nosić drewno z tej oto naczepy stojącej tuż za mną, do pobliskiej kotłowni. Kto zrobi to pierwszy wygra dzisiejszy etap. Ostatnia drużyna na mecie, może odpaść z wyścigu. Piłka nożna 'Drake: ' To wy też tutaj? 'Noah: ' Owena trochę zemdliło po drodze i nie był wstanie dojść do klubu 'Drake: ' Ups, to nie dobrze. Tymczasem słychać jak Dwayne'a się cieszy w oddali 'Dwayne: ' I tak to się robi. Dawaj wskazówkę Bramkarz daje wskazówkę 'Junior: ' Jazda 'Noah: ' Teraz moja kolej (PZ 'Owen: ') Wiesz stary. Czuję się już całkiem świetnie Klub ping pong'owy Eva majstruje coś przy paletce 'Fabian: ' Długo masz zamiar jeszcze w tym grzebać Zabiera jej 'Fabian: ' Oddawaj bo zepsujesz 'Eva: ' Grrr (PZ 'Eva: ') Od samego początku żyły sobie wypruwam, by zamontować czip, który będzie namierzał automatycznie piłki ping pong'owe, ale ten knypek musiał mi ją wyrwać. Tymczasem Zwycięzcy i Królowe Mody też wygrywają w ping pong'a Drugie zadanie Cztery drużyny są już na miejscu i noszą drewno. 'Lucy: ' Cholerka Barbie, ale ty jesteś głupia 'Barbie: ' Czemu? 'Lucy: ' Nosisz to drewno, a przecież możesz nim rzucać. Hehe, czaisz? 'Barbie: ' Jasne Barbie bierze drewno w rękę 'Barbie: ' Na trzy cztery 'Lucy: ' Trzy 'Barbie: ' Cztery Barbie rzuciła drewno. Park W parku jeden mężczyzna czyta gazetę i obrywa drewnem w łeb. Wkurzony wstaje 'Mężczyzna: ' Agrr, wstrętne dzieciaki Wyciąga telefon i dzwoni 'Mężczyzna: ' Halo, chciałem się umówić na wizytę... Co, nic się nie stało, chciałem zgłosić tylko ból głowy. Piłka nożna Drake strzela kolejnego gola, ale bramkarz broni 'Drake: ' No kurczę 'Agatha: ' Nie przejmuj się tym 'Duncan: ' Tak, nie przejmuj się. Odpadniesz tylko zajmując ostatnie miejsce Duncan strzela 4 karne, ale nie udaje mu się ostatniego 'Duncan: ' Fuck 'Courtney: ' No co, już nie jesteś taki dobry? 'Duncan: ' To może byś ty spróbowała 'Courtney: ' Nie w tych butach 'Duncan: ' Tak, znowu szukasz tej samej wymówki Vera cieszy się ze strzelonych golów 'Vera: ' Ha, i kto jest najlepszy Brick salutuje 'Brick: ' Jestem pod wrażeniem kapitanie. Nikt jeszcze nie strzelił pięciu karnych za jednym podejściem na moich oczach. Drugie zadanie 'Vera: ' To ty to masz nosić. Ok, bierz się za to drewno i idziemy 'Lucy: ' Może pomysł z rzucaniem nie był wcale taki dobry 'Barbie: ' Musimy go jeszcze opatentować hehe 'Brick: ' Ok, pierwsza partia zaniesiona Ping pong 'Fabian: ' Moja kolej Zanim przeciwnik jeszcze zaczął grę, to paletka Fabiana namierzyła piłeczkę, a ten wraz z nią powędrował na drugą stronę stolika 'Przeciwnik: ' Hej, co ty robisz młody 'Eva: ' A jednak tego nie przewidzieliśmy Eva podbiega 'Eva: ' Yyy, weź moją Eva podaje mu paletkę Strefa Luzu 'Don: ' To piąta Strefa Luzu w naszej grze. Myślę, ze już niedługo powinni się zbliżać pierwsi zawodnicy... o i nie myliłem się Brick i Vera biegną 1.Znajomi z wojska 'Don: ' Moje gratulacje, jesteście pierwsi Vera salutuję 'Vera: ' Dziękuję sir 2.Ojciec i Syn 3.Nieustraszone Dziewczyny 4.Zwycięzcy Piłka nożna 'Drake: ' Teraz się musi udać Drake'owi udaje się wygrać 'Drake: ' Ha. Choć Agatha, idziemy Drugie zadanie 'Don: ' Większość uczestników już dzielnie nosi drewno na opał 'Owen: ' Świetnie by było z tego coś zbudować Noah 'Noah: ' Ale teraz nie ma na to czasu. Bierz się za te drewna 'Duncan: ' Pff, łatwizna Duncan jedną ręką unosi całą partie drewna Ping pong 'Don: ' Ale inni jeszcze męczą się z pierwszym zadaniem 'Jen: ' Nie mogę wypaść jako trzecia Jen ponownie przegrywa 'Heath: ' Szczęście nam dzisiaj sprzyjało. Też nie mogę odpaść Piłka nożna 'Don: ' Inni natomiast dalej męczą się strzelając rzuty karne Mike kopie piłkę, która wylatuje po za boisko i słychać jak jakaś szyba się rozbija. Mike gwiżdże Strefa Luzu 5. Starzy Wyjadacze 6. Wrogowie 7. Czarne Charaktery 'Don: ' Hej, hej hej, nie tak szybko 'Eva: ' Co jest? 'Fabina: ' Właśnie 'Don: ' Ty się jeszcze mnie pytasz co jest? A niby myślisz, że nie widziałem jak ta paletka Fabiana kleiła się do tej piłeczki ping pong'owej? 20 minut kary Drugie zadanie 'Agatha: ' Orzesz, mam dosyć Agatha siada na stercie drewna 'Drake: ' Agatha, nie poddawaj się. 'Agatha: ' Drake sorry, ale to nie na moje siły 'Drake: ' Możesz nosić mniejsze sterty. Ale uda ci się 'Agatha: ' W sumie to masz racje 'Devin: ' No i... Kładzie stertę 'Devin: ' To była ostatnia 'Carrie: ' Szybko, do Strefy Luzu Strefa Luzu 7.Zakochani Nastolatkowie 8.Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie 9.Prawniczka i Kryminalista 10. Ciocia i Siostrzeniec 11.Mistrzynie Obsługi Wihajstrów 'Don: ' Dwanaście drużyn jest już bezpiecznych, a pozostała piątka robi wszystko by nie odpaść z wyścigu. Wszyscy są już przy drugim zadaniu po za naszymi Początkującymi Sławami Ekranowymi Ping Pong 'Heath: ' Agrr, mam dosyć. Jak teraz to przegram to na serio się zdenerwuję 'Louane: ' A to mogło by być dobre. Wiesz, widzowie bardzo lubią jak bohaterowie wpadają w szał 'Heath: ' Serio mówisz? Dobra dziadek, pokażę ci jak się gra Na ekranie pojawiają się sceny gry Heath'a z przeciwnikiem. W końcu ten wygrywa i dyszy cały spocony 'Louane: ' A widzisz. Złość czasem pomaga 'Heath: ' Dalej, do następnego zadania Strefa Luzu 'Don: ' Nikczemni, wasza kara się skończyła 12.Czarne Charaktery 13. Niezdarni Bliźniacy 14.Królowe Mody Drugie zadanie (PZ 'Matthew: ') Zostały jeszcze tylko trzy drużyny w rywalizacji. Musimy się sprężyć Uczestnicy biegają w te i z powrotem i noszą drewno, aby nie odpaść z konkurencji 'Mike: ' Już od początku powinniśmy wziąć ping ponga. Nie bylibyśmy na szarym końcu 'Cody: ' Nie martw się i tak nie wszystko jeszcze stracone Strefa Luzu 15.Początkujące Sławy Ekranowe 'Don: ' Heath, Louane. Spóźniliście się na samolot, ale nie do Strefy Luzu. Gratuluję wam. Drugie zadanie 'Matthew: ' Ile tych stert mi jeszcze zostało? 'Aisha: ' Jeszcze dwie sterty 'Mike: ' Ok, to już ostatnia. Tylko cholera ciężka 'Cody: ' Pomógłbym ci, ale możemy dostać za to karę Matthew kładzie drewno 'Aisha: ' Wracaj z tej kotłowni i bierz ostatnią stertę 'Mike: ' Dobrze, oni wracają, więc jeśli uda mi się tego nie upuścić to jesteśmy w domu Matthew bierze stertę drewna, a Mike kładzie swoją w kotłowni 'Cody: ' Do Strefy Luzu, szybko 'Aisha: ' Matthew, pośpiesz się błagam Matthew odkłada stertę 'Matthew: ' Już 'Aisha: ' Gazu Strefa Luzu 'Don: ' Dwie ostatnie drużyny. Przyjaciele i Botanicy. Heh, no cóż, taki już ich los, że raczej nie będą razem rywalizować już w tym programie . . . . . . . . 16.Botanicy 'Don: ' Botanicy, moje gratulacje. Zostajecie w grze 'Cody: ' Co? Przecież byliście za nami 'Matthew: ' Trzeba było ćwiczyć na wf'ie hehe Mowa końcowa 'Mike: ' Ten wyścig był naprawdę ekstra 'Cody: ' Szczególnie przeżycie go z najlepszym kumplem 'Mike: ' Ktoś pamięta jak sprzeczaliśmy się o ten głupi kompas? Nic z tych rzeczy już 'Cody: ' Czy wyścig coś mnie nauczył? Cóż, od teraz wiem, że nie warto zamawiać frytek bez ketchupu 'Mike: ' Tak, dokładnie 'Don: ' A ja wolę frytki z sosem czosnkowym. A jeśli wy jesteście ciekawi co czeka nas w kolejnym odcinku, to koniecznie zajrzyjcie do nas do Total Drama: Amazing Race. Ciekawostki *Po eliminacji '''Przyjaciół, Courtney i Duncan zostali jedynymi byłymi uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd w grze. Co ciekawe obydwoje należą do drużyny Prawniczka i Kryminalista. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Amazing Race